Life at Fiore Academy
by Cocochan15
Summary: OC fanfict
1. Chapter 1

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**OC fanfict xD**

**Hey guys! This is an OC fanfict I'm writing and these OC's that i'm using are mine and a couple of my friends from DeviantART their oc's are called Airi and Pepi and my oc is called Coco. Yes i have used Coco in another fanfict paired with Natsu Dragneel but in this fanfict its just a friendship fanfict or is it? xD will be using people from other guilds in Fiore like Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth, you may review if you like! please do XDD**

**Summary: Coco, Airi and Pepi are ordinary students at Fiore Academy, childhood friends and always will be, or will it? o.O**

**-NORMAL POV-**

"COCO-CHAN YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the woman shouted from the bottom of the stairs "I'M ABOUT TO LEAVE ALRIGHT!" the bluenette said as she picked up her school bag and her phone started ringing, she looked at her phone and saw the person who was calling her it was her bestfriend Airi "Yo Airi" she said as she was putting her boots on "Coco-chan its nearly time for school where are you? Me and Pepi have been waiting for about 15 minutes now" Airi said as her frustrated friend Pepi was sat on the path waiting for the late friend. "If Coco isn't here in 3 minutes I'm walking to school by myself" Pepi said as Coco hugged him from behind, "Yo you called?" the bluenette said as she put her phone away and grabbed Airi and Pepi's hands and dragged them to school. As they got to school Coco was hyped up and ran across the school grounds losing sight of her bestfriends, as Coco was jumping around really happy she bumped into someone and she fell to the ground "Oi watch where your-" she stopped halfway through her sentence as she looked up at the person that she bumped into, she was shocked not getting a word out "Oh its just a year 10" the blonde-headed boy said and walked off with a mysterious person following him, '_Just who are they?' _Coco thought to herself.

"DAMNIT! We lost her again!" Pepi said pissed off again since Coco has just ran away "Pepi-san you can't blame her she likes exploring remember?" Airi said trying to reassure Pepi, then the bell rang and they both went to their tutor rooms and just as everyone sat down Coco ran in panting and sweating abit Pepi and Airi looked at her with relief but Coco ignored everyones stares and went to her seat still wondering about that year 11 lad that she bumped into but she tried to forget about him and waited for register to be called "Right I shall take register yes?" Mirajane-Sensei announced and got out a sheet of paper with students names on she looked at the sheet for a minute before she started announcing names "Hmm lets see.. is Natsu-san here?" She announced there was no answer until two lads came in both panting and sweating "Sorry we are late Sensei" a pink haired boy said going to his seat "It was Natsu's fault" the black haired boy also announced and Coco had his eyes on him, the black haired boy is Gray Fullbuster he's somehow interested in cold things like cold food he never ate any spicy food not that we've seen anyways and Coco has a huge crush on him, the pink haired boy was Natsu Dragneel and he loves spicy food, one time Gray put a cold item on his plate and Natsu went mental with him. "Boys your always late to tutor try not to be late next time okay?" Mirajane-Sensei said to the two boys who was late the boys bowed at her and sat down "Now on with the register...Airi-san?" "Here Sensei" "Good, Pepi-kun?" "Yes I'm here Sensei" "Hmm I can see that no need to be rude to me" "I didn't say anything I'm just tired..." "Course you are Pepi-kun, and now... Coco-chan?" Mirajane looked at the back at Coco who was staring at Gray "COCO-CHAN ARE YOU HERE!" Mirajane-Sensei shouted at her "OH YES SORRY!" Coco said happily, both Airi and Pepi sighed at her reaction...

-**AFTER SCHOOL-**

"Coco-chan want to go to the ice cream place before we go home?" Airi asked her blue-headed bestfriend "Pfft she'll have a bunch of homework as always that she leaves at the last minute" Pepi said walking behind them with his hands in his pockets, Coco kept a straight face at what Pepi just said "Urmm sorry Airi I've got chores to do when I get home so bye" with that she waved and left the two alone, "Coco-chan sounds like she's been thinking about something" Airi said curious about her bestfriend "You think? She's either exploring or messing around thats what she's always like every since we met her 10 years ago" "Ohhhh? I guess so... Now you mention it" Airi said looking at the ground "Well I've got to go promised my mum I would buy her some stuff from the store bye Airi" and Pepi ran off leaving Airi walking home by herself, _'10 years ago huh?' _she thought to herself

-**AIRI FLASHBACK-**

_It was 10 years ago that I met Coco and Pepi it was the best day ever, I've always been so lonely as a young girl everyone bullied me because of the colour of my hair they either called me "blueberry" or "that freak with weird coloured hair" it always made me upset until one day I was crying in the park because someone was phsyically bullying me (I was 4 at this time) and it made me cry so I hid under the slide and I heard the bullies calling my name and then I heard footsteps coming up to the slide until I heard a punch and a slap eventually the bullies ran away and the two people who scared the bullies away came under the slide and stared at me they were a boy and a girl, the boy had blonde hair and the girl had blue hair just like me "Hey what you doing here by yourself?" asked the blue haired girl and held her tiny hand out to me they were about the same age as me but they seemed nice so I took her hand and they pulled me from under the slide and into the daylight they seemed really cute "Was them bullies targeting you?" the blonde boy asked and I shyly nodded scared they were going to target me and call me names, "Oh by the way I'm Coco and this is Pepi, whats your name?" Coco asked me and I shyly came out with "Airi" and started to cry a bit, Pepi hugged me and said everything will be ok and thought blueberry was a cute name and he used to call Coco it whenever he got annoyed with her because of her blue hair I laughed at what he said and then we started to play together and since then we've been besttfriends..._

-**END OF CHAPTER-**

**Yo sorry its abit short... but thats all I could come up with xD review please if you've read it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**OC FANFICT**

**Chapter 2**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Velgamidragon:**

**Well I created that OC before the actual character came into fairy tail, so i didn't really steal that character my OC Coco is mine!**

**Shivergal99:**

**THANK YOU! And I will do don't worry :3**

**-Coco POV-**

Damn it! As if I slept in Airi and Pepi are going to pissed with me again for being late, but the person I couldn't get out of my head was Gray Fullbuster and that year 11 Sting Eucliffe... Little bastard I'm going to get him for sure today if he say's something to me this time... A few years ago when Father was alive mine and his family was friends and I was friends with Sting and his cousin Rogue they used to come round alot when we were little but what stopped them from coming is that Sting's father and my father had a fall out over the shop that they owned together since they were teens, then my father wanted to sell it because it wasn't making a lot of money but Sting's father opposed it then my father just dropped out of ownership and Sting's father got all of the ownership himself, then a year later my Father had a heart attack and no one from that family came to see if he was ok my Father died the night after he had the heart attack, now my family is ruined! Mother goes out every night getting drunk and barely working which means I had to get a part time job at a newsagents... Sting I will get you for sure today...

**-NORMAL POV-**

Coco arrived late as usual but Airi didn't mind, Pepi did though he shouted at Coco for being late everyday, Coco couldn't tell them about her part time job since she couldn't tell them about her Fathers death 3 years ago, her own bestfriends didn't even know what was occuring in their blue-headed friends head that was until they walked past Sting and Rogue, Coco stopped after they walked past them "Sting..." she said with anger in her voice, "Hmm? What you want Coco?" Sting said turning around from his group of friends facing Coco, she did the same but facing Sting and walked up to him "How's your family?" Coco asked him smiling up to the blonde teen Sting looked down at Coco her smile was off "Ermm good what about yours?" He asked Coco, this made her frown abit and look down at her feet Sting knows there is something up but she couldn't tell him so Sting grabbed Coco's hand and dragged her somewhere Airi and Pepi watched as them two walked away from the group and walked to tutor thinking that Coco will turn up there.

Sting dragged Coco outside the building away from their friends he let go of her hand and looked at her in the eyes "Coco what's happened?" He asked her, his voice gone deep which made it sound scary, Coco looked up at the blonde teenager and tears came to her eyes and hugged Sting, "My Father passed away 3 years ago" she said and cried in Sting's chest it has been years since she's hugged him so Sting was surprised that Coco was hugging him so he hugged her back also shocked from the news a man that he known for most of his life gone... and Coco had no one else to talk to about it she couldn't tell Airi or Pepi about it even though they were her bestfriends... "Coco, Is your mum ok?" Sting asked her, Coco went stiff "Mother has been out drinking most of the time she's either at home sleeping or at work for a bit" Coco suggested, Sting was shocked at this and decided to help them out, then the bell rung and Coco grabbed her bag and ran to tutor.

**-TUTOR WITH PEPI AND AIRI-**

Pepi was annoyed with Coco for being late again well this time he blames Sting for dragging her away this time so he just laid his head on the desk and waited for Coco to come in. After 10 minutes of waiting for Coco she finally ran in and looked like she's been crying but avoided it and went straight to her desk not even looking at anyone and when she sat down she looked over to Pepi who was giving her a curious look and Airi who was drawing in her notebook she decided that she's going to tell them what happened 3 years ago and why she couldn't tell them...

**OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY ITS SHORT :c**

**R&R XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**OC Fanfiction**

**R&R **

**-NORMAL POV-**

The next morning Coco got up on time and her mother was passed out on the sofa Coco was disappointed at her Mothers behaviour and when Coco got her breakfast ready and ate it there was a knock at the door _Airi and Pepi know not to come at this time _thought Coco as she went to go answer the door and she was shocked as who was stood on her doorstep the person she has known since she was a little girl, Sting Eucliffe the blonde year 11 who recently just found out about her Fathers death, "What do you want Sting?" Coco asked the blonde who was stood infront of her "Walking you to school and see how you are" Sting answered with a smile on his face, Coco knew he was up to something so she walked back inside her house letting Sting seeing a passed out woman on the sofa Sting was disappointed and looked around him and there was rubbish mostly everywhere Sting put down his bag and went to the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies and gave them to Coco "Come on you, before we go to school were going to clean this house and I'll come every morning if we don't get it cleaned today" explained Sting, Coco was surprised how Sting was acting and hugged him.

**-PEPI POV-**

Damn that Coco she's late again! I keep saying I won't wait for her but next time I'm serious but I feel bad leaving Airi on her own to wait for her, "Airi she might've been stopped by Sting can't we just get going?" I asked Airi who was daydreaming and finally managed to hear my question "Y-Yes ok then" she replied and we just walked to school but without Coco this time, wonder where she is she better not be with Sting otherwise she's going to get an earful when she does get to school

**-BACK TO COCO AND STING-**

"Sting where going to be late!" Coco says as she was cleaning around her sleeping Mother and getting her shoes on at the same time, "Fine give me that bag" Sting said as he took the bag from Coco and put it in the bin and they both got their school bags and ran out of the house practically running to school _Airi and Pepi won't be waiting for me this time.._Coco thought as she was running next to Sting starting to pant, but getting close to school so for the rest of the journey they just sped walked.

**-AT SCHOOL-**

Pepi and Airi sat down at there desks until Gray Fullbuster came to talk to Pepi "Hey Pepi Where's Coco?" asked Gray leaning on the desk behind him, Pepi looked outside the window before he sat down "I don't know Gray, why do you want to know?" Pepi asked leaning on the desk infront of him looking at Gray, Gray also looked out of the window and saw a bluenette walking into the school grounds with Sting Eucliffe and then everyone went to the seats as the second bell rung to tell the students that the teachers are coming and Coco started running and left Sting behind and went up to tutor as soon as the teacher arrived and landed in her seat and saw Gray walk past her desk and smile at her and she immediately blushed at him and face planted her desk.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

"So Coco where were you this morning?" Pepi asked Coco as they were walking out of the school gates with the other students running past them, "Sting came over this morning" Coco replied _'knew it...'_ Pepi thought "But he was trying to help me out with something thats happened" Coco explained whilst looking away from her two bestfriends "What something Coco?" Airi asked starting to worry about her bestfriend, "Well a few years ago my Father passed away due to a heart attack and Sting's family and my family used to be really close and now he's starting to help out by coming over and cleaning the house abit since my Mother is a full on alcoholic now" as Coco explained to her bestfriends they were shocked and hugged her and said they were sorry about her loss then Gray called Coco's name and ran up to her stopping and making Airi and Pepi go along without Coco.

"So Gray what do you want?" asked Coco sweetly smiling at him and Gray smiled back at her and looked at the floor "Well Coco are you busy this saturday?" asked Gray and Coco immdiately blushed "I-I-I d-d-don't think so, why you ask?" Coco asked stuttering abit and messing with her school skirt, "Well would you like to come on a date with me?" Gray asked her and Coco was processing what just happened in her head "Y-Y-YES!" she immediately replied with and they exchanged numbers and went home...


	4. Chapter 4

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**OC Fanfict**

**Chapter 4**

**-AIRI POV-**

What a lovely morning again the sun is shining and the worst thing about this lovely day is that its school and also the best thing about today is that its friday and tomorrow is saturday yay! I remember texting Coco last night and she was fangirling about her date with Gray tomorrow, guess me and Pepi are going to do some spying on them two, first I got to get ready for school.

**-AT SCHOOL (AIRI POV)-**

I hope Coco isn't going to be late again she wasn't like this last year I wonder why she's been so late this time well me and Pepi aren't going to wait for her anymore since it'll make us lateand if Coco is with Sting, Gray's not going to be happy with her. Well time for tutor and Coco is not here yet...

Since tutor has started and Coco just made it the others kept glancing at her like Natsu Dragneel the captain of the school football team he's the gorgeous one people say about him, also there is Erza Scarlet the class president of the year she's a demon apparently and that she scares alot of the boys, Lucy Heartfilia recently transferred here and is very popular since she hangs around with Natsu and them lot, Lisanna Strauss who is the little sister of Mirajane-Sensei and former girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel who dumped her after a serious event happened, also theres Loke some people call him Leo don't know why but I have a big crush on him since i've started to come to this school but i've heard rumors that he's a womanizer at his last school Celestial High doubt it though, and theres Levy Mcgarden who's supposedly has a crush on Pepi but she's always around Jet and Droy her two childhood friends and they have a crush on her apparently but she keeps staring at Pepi at times when he's doing his work, Pepi hasn't realised this but I have...

During lunch I was sat with Coco and Pepi as usual and I had chocolate milk, I love chocolate milk I used to have it alot when I was younger but that lead to me being really energetic afterwards but now that i've matured abit i'm alowed to have it again but if anyone touches it they die... Like one time when Pepi tried to see what drink I had with me he grabbed the bottle and my immediate reaction was throwing Coco's plate of food at him and he flew to the wall and I accidentally caused a commotion over chocolate milk...Now Coco and Pepi know they're not alowed to to touch my chocolate milk and whenever I bring it to school they stare at it and then get on with their lunch, but another person joined us today it was Gray Fullbuster who had to come but then he was called over by Natsu and his other friends so he joined them instead and behind Coco's back me and Pepi decided to spy on her and Gray on their date tomorrow...

**-AFTER SCHOOL (AIRI POV)-**

Pepi decided to walk Coco home so she can get home safely Coco tried to refuse but we didn't take no as an answer and we practically dragged her home with her complaining that she's got tons of homework to do tonight, "Coco were just walking you home don't complain any more otherwise we'll leave you here on your own" Pepi said dragging Coco by her coat I didn't protest I don't think you would when Pepi is in this mood when he's serious I don't think you would want to talk to Pepi because it can kind of get scary, "Right Coco we walked you home so bye" Pepi said and walked off whilst waving I waved back at Coco and left her on the doorstep to go in her home I took out my phone and started texting her '_I'll ring you later I have a bad feeling'_ and sent the text, left Pepi and walked home by myself..

**-AT HOME (AIRI POV)-**

As I texted Coco earlier I would ring her tonight since i've got a bad feeling about something..._Ring Ring... Ring Ring...Hello? _Coco answered the voice and she sounded like she's being crying "Hi Coco you ok?" I asked her getting worried that she is ok and not hurt _Y-yes! I'm fine why you ask? _"Because it sounds like you've been crying" Coco gasped abit and sighed down the phone _I have been crying, since my Mother has become an alcoholic she's starting to get abusive and now she's been blaming me for Fathers death._ As Coco explained what has happened I started crying aswell I can't believe she's been going through that for three years and her closest friends didn't even realise! I feel so sorry for Coco I wish there is anything I can do to help her "Is there anyway I can help?" Coco breathed down the phone a few seconds before she answered _Don't tell Gray, _was all she said before she hung up and I immediately texted Pepi about what happened, that makes it deffinate me and Pepi are going to spy on her and Gray incase anything bad happens but she won't know..

**D: I sound like i'm making Coco's life pretty dramatic!**

**I will try and put more dramatic events in the fanfict**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**OC fanfict**

**Chapter 5**

**Review of this chapter(whats going to happen): Well Airi and Pepi are going to spy on Coco and Gray whilst they are on their date, and somethings going to happen...will Sting interfere and reveal Gray's true goal? Or will Airi and Pepi stop Coco from going out with Gray? o.O**

-**NORMAL POV-**

Coco was getting ready for her date with Gray and she had no idea what to wear, they decided to meet at the fountain just down the road so Gray can't see her Mother passed out on the floor as usual... Meanwhile Pepi was at Airi's house discussing how they're going to spy on Coco and Gray there plan is to hide behind trees and pretend they're shopping but not letting themselves be found, on the other hand Sting has somehow found out about the date and off out to go tell Coco what Gray's real goal is to do with Coco so he's going to stop Coco from seeing Gray and he hopes he can help her more because of what she's been through.

"Hi Gray" Coco said as she walked up to him, she was wearing a black strapped top with netting coming down the sides a bit and dark blue shorts with black boots and knee socks, people would think she's a goth so she doesn't dress like this much but she felt like Gray wouldn't care what she was dressed like but unfortunately he did but he didn't say anything "Hey Coco, shall we get going?" he asked with a smile but thinking something else "Yes what are we going to do?" she asked walking beside him "Ermm we could take a walk around town and buy a few things" Gray suggested, Coco nodded at the thought and they went to town...

Airi and Pepi was walking around town as normal friends would do but then Airi spotted Gray and Coco "Pepi there's Gray and Coco" Airi said nudging Pepi to look aswell, Pepi gave a sternful look and walked the same way they were walking and Airi followed her blonde bestfriend to spy on their bluenette bestfriend and the jerk who's planning something to do with Coco..

Sting was in town aswell walking around looking through shop windows until he spotted a certain couple, Gray and Coco he tried to avoid the couple but his eyes caught another pair that was following them, Airi and Pepithey were following the odd couple around town incase something bad happens Sting thought something was up so he went up to them "Airi, Pepi what are you doing?" Airi jumped a little when she heard Sting's voice and Pepi just turned around like any normal person "Oh it's Sting Eucliffe from year 11" Airi pointed out and Pepi face palmed and Sting sweat dropped since it was abit obvious "Airi we know who it is, so Sting what do you want?" Pepi questioned him giving him the sternful look since he doesn't trust Sting that much Sting smirked at him "Well why are you following Coco and Fullbuster?" Sting asked the childhood friends "Well Airi was getting a bad feeling that Gray is going to do something bad to Coco so we decided to follow them to see if anything bad did happen" Pepi explained to the curious blonde who stood infront of them "Well something bad is going to happen because Gray is using Coco for his own fun" Sting told the two friends Pepi was angry and Airi was upset, they had to stop the date before it gets even worse so they came up with a plan...

Coco and Gray was walking along the path they went to a cake store and bought some cakes and went to a store where they sold the cutest necklaces and figures and Coco got a necklace with a star on it, Gray kept glancing on Coco _I'll ask her when its the right time, obvious she'll say yes she fancies me of course and no one can stop her..._ though Gray as they kept walking. After 10 minutes of slow walking Coco heard a shout from a distance and the shout came closer and it was Airi who was shouting her not too far behind her was Sting and Pepi walking next to each other "Coco, we saw Sting and then we saw you so we thought we come and say hi" Airi said hugging Coco and then she met eyes with Gray Fullbuster and she realized something "OHH I forgot your on a date with Gray i'm sorry!" Airi paniced didn't know what to do, Sting came from behind and put his hand on Airi's shoulder "Coco I need to talk to you" Sting said to Coco giving her a worried look only she could tell "Ermm ok Airi, Pepi keep Gray company whilst I talk to Gray" Coco said taking Stings hand and walking off. Pepi looked at Gray "Use Coco and you'll be the one who gets hurt more than her..." he said, Gray was confused by what he said well acted... "We heard what your real goal is Gray don't act around us" Airi said her voice got deeper like she was about to murder someone...

Whilst Pepi and Airi was sorting Gray out, Sting was trying to convince Coco not to go out with him because he was using her for his own entertainment and then embarass her infront of everyone and dump her...Coco was shocked by what Sting said to her and started crying and Sting hugged her then he recieved a text message from Pepi saying that Gray has gone home and never wants to hear from Coco, this made her cry even more and Sting hugged her even more..."Hey chuck don't cry, you want to sleep at mine tonight?" he asked her and she was shocked by what he asked her..."Huh?"...


	6. Chapter 6

**Life at Fiore Academy **

**OC fanfict**

**Chapter 6**

"Huh?" she said confused at what the blonde guy who stood infront of her has asked her _sleep at mine tonight.._Them words kept going through her head she didn't know what to do or say to him, Sting Eucliffe her childhood friend who has recently found out about her Fathers death has asked her if she wanted to sleep at his house... "Ermm Okay then but i'm not sure if Mother would let me" Coco said to him, Stings looked turned evil "Well we'll go to your house and I'll ask her myself, if she doesn't want you to then i'm going to reason with her, tell Airi and Pepi they can go home now I'll be waiting by the newsagents" Sting said then walked off, Coco was still confused by what Sting has said but she went to go meet her bestfriends to tell them the good news "Airi Pep- Airi? Where's Pepi?" Coco asked her blue haired bestfriend who looked upset about what has happened "Pepi shouted at me then went home, he said something about wasting his time here or something" Airi explained to Coco, Coco just thought that'll she text him later "Well Airi I'll walk you to the bus stop and I'm off home with Sting, he's going to ask my Mother if I can sleep at his house tonight so he can keep an eye on me" Coco said and walked Airi to the bus stop and said good bye and Coco went to go meet Sting.

When Coco and Sting got to Coco's house they both walked in and Coco's Mother was in the kitchen finally awake and cookig something but it was burning abit "Mother... I'm home and I brought Sting he wants to ask you something" Coco said and her Mother walked into the living room where they were "Welcome back and Hi Sting what do you want to ask me?" She asked (by the way her name is Erica) "Well Erica I was wondering if Coco can sleep over tonight since your being a crap Mother to her" Sting explained, Erica's expression turned from happy to anger then walked over to Coco and slapped her across the face "You've told him to say this haven't you, you little bitch!" Erica said in anger and Sting pushed her away from Coco "In a matter of fact, she didn't it was my idea I want to protect Coco since you've become an alcoholic ever since your husband died!" Sting shouted making Erica jump a bit.. "Fine I'll go pack a bag she might aswell live their since I'm a bad Mother apparently" Erica said and walked off to Coco's room, Coco was on the floor crying and Sting comforted her telling her it'll be okay since she's going to be living with him for abit.

15 minutes later and Erica came back down to give Sting Coco's suitcase and then they walked out the house Coco not even looking back at where she was happy then turned into a doll who someone abuses every now and then. When they arrived at Sting's house, his Mother was very welcoming and let Coco live her as long as she likes... _Think I'm going to like it here... _She thought whilst smiling for the first time in a while


	7. Chapter 7

**Life at Fiore Academy**

**Chapter 7**

**OC fanfict**

**Thinking of this fanfict coming to an end hehe :3**

**-FEW YEARS LATER-**

Pepi and Airi was in a car driving somewhere in the last few years they've become really close and Pepi proposed to Levy and getting married in a few months time for Airi, she's been going out with Loki for a few years now and for Coco well we've got to wait and see. "I can't wait to see Coco-chan" Airi said squealing in her seat all of them are currently 19 years old, the years have been nice, sad and exciting, Coco's father got guilty for child abuse and been sent to prison for life so she's been living with Sting and his family but Pepi and Airi lost contact of Coco but was surprised that she's contacted them after 6ish years but only through a letter... but still they're excited to see Coco again "Now Airi dear don't go screaming again" Loki said holding Airi's hand. Airi, Pepi, Levy and Loki was in Pepi's car going to a wedding, (YES A WEDDING) "Airi calm down we are almost there" Pepi said whilst trying to find the location where the wedding was, after 5 minutes they found the location and it was a beautiful church with flowers and balloons everywhere and their was people outside of the church talking to people, Loki helped Airi get out of the car and Pepi helped Levy get out of the car then they were ambushed by people from school.

After being ambushed Airi went to go find Coco with Pepi they were knocking on every door until they heard a "Come in" they walked in and saw a woman stood on a little platform in a wedding dress with the most gorgeous blue hair that came past her shoulders she turned around and her eyes lit up "Airi, Pepi you came!" the woman shouted and hugged them both "Coco?" Airi asked in confusion Coco nodded she's changed so much since they last saw her "So who you getting married to?" Pepi asked wondering who the idiot is hoping it's not Gray Fullbuster "Well it's not Gray before you ask it's someone very special to me and a very kind guy" Coco said trying to get to her point "It's Sting Eucliffe" she announced, Pepi and Airi were both shocked and happy, hugged Coco wished her congrats and went to go take their seats.

**-AFTER THE WEDDING-**

The wedding was beautiful everyone nearly cried even Coco nearly cried but now she's really happy with her new life even if she is 19 years old she loves Sting and Sting loves her but their was an unexpected gues to the wedding, Gray Fullbuster he was entering the building until he was stopped by Pepi and Sting "Gray why are you here?" Sting asked Gray who stood infront of him "I wanted to talk to Coco about something" he said trying to get into the building "Well she doesn't want to see you Gray now go home" Pepi said pushing Gray away but Gray punched Pepi and it broke out into a fight until someone shouted "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Sting, Pepi and Gray stopped and looked where the voice came from, it was from Coco who was angry "Gray get lost I don't want to see you" Coco shouted at Gray but Gray started to refuse until he was slapped by Coco then he left the venue and everyone else forgot about it and enjoyed the rest of the night! Coco was now Coco Eucliffe, Airi is happy with Loki and Pepi is happy with Levy


End file.
